


Bringing Home The Bacon

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 96 strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home The Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Gleen. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional

Chris showed Lilly Rob Deemer’s original statement, pointing out what he said about eating a bacon sandwich when the call came in.

“What does a bacon sandwich have to do anything?” Lilly questioned.

Chris sighed, “It's strange, because a fireman would never eat bacon.”

Confusion crept across Lilly’s face. “How come?”

“Because, cooked bacon smells like burning human flesh.”

Lilly smiled inquisitively at him. “How do you know that?”

“My dad was a fireman, and he never ate bacon. He said the smell was enough to stop him eating meat.”

“So Rob Deemer is our guy. He planted the bomb in the box of laundry soap, framing Albert Miller to cover his tracks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble happened because of a conversation I had with someone about the (alleged) eating habits of firemen when I was living in West Yorkshire. I actually thought, and still do, that it was a load of rubbish.


End file.
